Are you afraid ?
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Are you afraid?" "Of?" "Dying?"


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

**Are you afraid?**

"Are you afraid?"

"Of?"

"Dying?"

"No, I am not, what I am afraid of is of leaving you and our four children behind, I do not want to do that."

"I know and I don't want you to leave us either…"'

"Awww sweetheart I am sorry, but at least we had a long life together before this happened, didn't we?"

"We did, but Julia to be honest I wish this ever happened, that way you could have lived much longer."

"Perhaps a little longer, but no one lives forever no matter how bad we wish it."

"True, I suppose, do you think it will hurt?"

"No my sweetheart, I do not."

"What am I gonna do without you?"

"Get by one day at the time."

"Could you if it was me there?"

"No I dare to say I could not, I would be devastated if I lost you my darling bulletgirl."

"As I will be when you…"

"Awww sweetheart, come here."

Calleigh crept closer to Julia in the double bed and Julia held her closer than ever before, they both knew that this night would be the end of it. Or rather sometime during it as they didn't know the exact time even if they new.

Calleigh whimpered sadly hiding in her lover chest as she did when she was really sad and every once in a while left her guard down showing her emotions.

* * *

They had been a couple for about twenty-one years, and in addition to Kyle gotten three more that were now fifteen, thirteen and ten, all three were girls and for some odd reason they looked like both.

In fact the resemblance was so striking that no one could see who the real birth mother was as they had features of both.

People had looked weirdly at them at the start as Calleigh had broken up with Eric and gone straight to Julia in a way. Well it was a little more complicated. But they soon found that they were what they had looking for all these years.

The couple had been having their ups and downs like any other normal couple over the years, but nothing had hit so hard that it did when they learned that Julia had brain cancer and there was nothing that could be done.

You didn't notice it that much though, but there were some minor changes which Calleigh and the children in time did notice and she had slowly gotten worse.

And lately both women knew there was no way back, no matter how hard they tried to fight it, so they did what every loving couple would do, spend every moment of their time which each other and their children instead if working as they knew it was near the end.

* * *

Julia held her loved so closely as her sad whimpers died away to be exchanged by exhausted breaths knowing she was sound asleep.

* * *

"Promise me."

"Promise you what, princess?".

"That no matter what happens to me, always take care of out little ones and make sure they have everything."

"I promise."

"And never forget how much I love you."

"I never will, and never forget I love you."

"Never ever."

* * *

It was a cold day that Julia's cascade got lover down to the ground while Calleigh and the children looking crying sadly. Their friends stood long a little further back and Kyle with them instead of his father that was watching over them.

As the last drop of dirt closed the whole Calleigh head Horatio say, "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible, I mostly wanna lay down there with her, but I have to take care of our young ones," she answered with a deep sigh watching them sitting at a bench close by looking into the air with sad eyes.

"I could take them for a little while if you preferred that," he said.

"No, no, it's…. OK, and I'll be back tomorrow," she said slowly walking towards them.

"You can wait," he said thinking she may need some time.

"No, I prefer to work, too hard to be home without her," said Calleigh joining her four children and heading towards the car.

* * *

It was the next morning that Calleigh came back to her lab after two months absence and saw down with her desk with a heavy sigh.

She was just about to start working when her background popped up, it was her and Julia in firearms, Julia's hands wrapped around her waist, leaning her head on Calleigh's shoulder as Calleigh were holding a gun smiling towards her.

It made the blonde smile through her tears thinking of happy memories with her loving Julia, it wasn't much, but at least it was something and the memories would never, ever fade as they were like footprints on her heart.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated.


End file.
